


Escape The Gravity

by ohmakemeahercules



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, True Love's Kiss, this will hit you hard but i promise it's a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmakemeahercules/pseuds/ohmakemeahercules
Summary: Summary: Even saving his wife with True Love’s Kiss doesn’t exempt Killian Jones from dealing with her death on Main Street. Title is from Heavy by Linkin ParkRating: M-Language, reference to blood and violence, major character death





	Escape The Gravity

_ Bloody. Fucking. Hell. Not this again.  _

Killian Jones glared at the hooded figure standing barely ten feet away. The sneer on Gideon’s face mirrored his father,Rumplestiltskin. Being the son of his mortal enemy clinched a spot on Killian's hit list. However, the more pressing matter at hand involved the villain's desire to kill his wife, Emma. He and said wife were married merely five minutes before yet another curse had separated them and wiped Emma’s memories (again). Honestly, he was beyond over the seperated by realms trope. 

Emma sensed her husband’s tension and lifted her forehead for him to lean on. He did so with weight in his breathing and seizures in his joints.

“Hey.” She whispered. “I got this. He won't hurt me.”

_ I wish I could believe you, Swan.  _ He sighed. “Be careful. I love you, wife.” If this truly was the end, he wanted to call her his wife at least once.

She smiled sadly. “I love you, too, husband.” They briefly pressed lips together. In disguise, it was a blessing they didn't linger. He wouldn't be able to let her go nor she have the strength to fight this fated battle. 

“Don't worry, pirate,” Gideon taunted. “I'll take care of your precious princess.”

Emma faced her nemesis with steely determination. “Leave him out of this. Your business is with me.”

Gideon snorted. “Fair enough, Savior. Come forth.”

The duel began. Killian was impressed her with swordsmanship. He’d taught her a few tricks in the few free moments Storybrooke allowed them. Emma met Gideon, hilt for hilt, spin for spin. The most remarkable aspect was her self-acceptance. She gave a speech about being the Savior and how she would bring back happy endings. How to light up the darkness. She didn’t miss a beat. Then, in a shocking twist, her sword hit the concrete. 

“NO!” Killian bellowed as David restrained him in a stiff embrace.  _ You don't bloody get it, mate. My wife just threw away her sole means of protection. She's going to let him kill her. How could this be?  _ Images of another blade clanking to the ground after an ominous vortex swallowed his Swan flashed through his mind. He couldn't lose her now; their happy beginning had scarcely started. 

Silence for a few beats. Then Emma cast a glance at Killian. The regret in her eyes matched Milah’s as she died.  _ I'm sorry, my love. I wish we had more time. NO I CAN’T DO THIS AGAIN!  _ He pleaded and struggled again in David’s arms in attempts to break free. Alas, he was too late. Gideon’s blade impaled her stomach. Blood instantly spewed from the wound to her sweater, hands and the invading sword. 

Gideon laughed mirthlessly. “See Emma? There was nothing special about you. Just a broken girl with an obnoxious hero complex.”

_ HOW FUCKING DARE YOU.  _

Emma bit her lip. “But I am loved. Something the Black Fairy never taught you!”

A beam of light exploded and temporarily swallowed both villain and hero. Once it dissipated, Emma and Gideon laid on the concrete, unresponsive.

“EMMA!!!” Killian shrieked. The force of his anguish sent David backwards as he ran toward Emma’s body. Killian fell to his knees, searching for any sign of life. All he found was closed eyes, carnage and heavy limbs. 

“Emma. Come back to me, love.” He begged. No heartbeat in her chest, nor response when he grasped her hands. “No! Emma!” Tears filled his eyes. “No! FUCK!”  _ She's gone, mate. Nothing you can do.  _ He cradled her her head and laced her hair between his fingers before collapsing over top.

Killian's violent sobs reverberated through Main Street. It alternated between screaming and choking with uncontrollable shaking. He couldn't remember pain like this; nor allowing himself permission to fall apart as a result. He didn't give a shit if anyone saw. His redemption and True Love was dead in his arms.

Footsteps approached a moment later. Killian froze.  _ Don't tell me he bloody resurrected!  _ A gentle hand on his shoulder indicated otherwise; his gaze met the tear stained face of a teenager who watched his mother die. They hugged. 

“I'm sorry, lad.” Killian whispered. “I'm sorry to have forgotten you.”

“It's okay. You love her, too.” Henry replied.

They broke away and observed her corpse together for a moment.

“This CAN'T BE IT!  There has to be another way!” Henry exclaimed. 

“She's gone, lad.”

“NO. Not in this world. Not when you can die in alternate reality and live in the real one. Not when you can be brought back from the dead by Zeus himself! Listen, you’re Mom’s True Love, right?”

Killian knew he and Emma deeply cherished each other. Even though he and Emma passed the True Love test in the Underworld, he still had lingering doubts whether they were the true stereotypical fairy tale. Not that he needed them to be. “I think so…”

“What do you mean, think? You don't KNOW?”

“I didn't see bloody unicorns and rainbows appear every time we kissed!”

“Why don't you find out?”

“It's not exactly the right circumstance, Henry. We’re arguing over her dead body.”

Henry scoffed. “Fuck circumstance, Killian. You've brought her home more than once; you can do it again.”

_ Point taken.  _ Every mission had one notion in common: he didn't think, merely acted upon on the subconscious belief that he would be reunited with Emma. He had to believe, if only for a moment. He summoned his courage by inhaling from depths of his being. “I love you, Emma,” he whispered before pressing his lips to hers. 

At first she didn't respond. The frigidity of her lips could have given Elsa’s ice storms a run for their money. _It's_ _a bloody waste of time. No, not yet! Don't move._

Suddenly, he tasted a spark. Emma gasped for air, blasting him with her breath as the energy burst through the street. His eyes flew open. His wife was beaming at him, her light Illuminating his darkness. Her emerald gaze met his flooded ocean as she cupped his cheeks. “Killian, you saved me.”

_ Bloody hell! It actually worked. How is this possible? _ “Swan! You’re alive.” He choked. 

Emma smirked. “Its Jones now, remember?”

The sound he produced crossed between a laugh and a sob as his tears fell faster. She kissed them away with playful intensity, like her greeting at his graveside resurrection. “We won. That’s what kind matters.”

“Let’s get you home, love.” He helped her to her feet by hand and hook. The couple embraced again, this time as their family surrounded them. Killian was beyond grateful to have his wife in his arms again. They were loved, not only by each other but the individuals around them as well. The once inconceivable concept was now reality. 

Miraculously, Emma had stopped bleeding in the process. Despite this, Snow White insisted her daughter receive medical attention before retiring for the night.  So her parents, son, husband and the Mills sisters headed to Storybrooke Hospital. Dr. Whale was on duty and took her back without question. Her husband went back in the exam room while everyone else waited in the lobby. 

“I need to see your wound, Emma. Can you lift your shirt for me?”

Killian grunted in slight protest, but knew it was necessary. Besides, he was too emotionally exhausted to put up much fight. 

“Lay off, pirate. I won't touch her inappropriately.”

“Don't. He's been through a lot tonight.”  Emma exposed her abdomen. Dried blood lined an otherwise clean horizontal slit.

“Bloody hell, Miss Swan. You sure a sword stabbed you? You should be in much worse shape than this.”

“Oh it was a sword, alright.” Emma replied. “Shiny metal wielded by a villain with intent to kill.”

“Such is life in Storybrooke,” Dr. Whale muttered. “Well, I'd like to get a CT scan of your middle organs to make sure everything is intact. Shouldn't take too long.”

Killian’s grip on Emma’s hand tightened to an almost bone crushing level. No, he couldn't let her go. Not after what he witnessed.

“Go ahead and get everything ready. We need a moment.”

The doctor left with a nod.

“Killian, look at me.” Emma instructed once they were alone.

He did so. “Please, don’t leave. I’ve already lost you so many times.”

“I know, babe. Dr. Whale needs to do this scan to make sure I’m healthy. That there’s no bleeding still going on. And once he clears me, we can go home and cuddle all night. That sound good?”

_ How can she be so sure?  _ He nodded. “Perfect. I’m sorry Emma, I’m just scared.”

“I understand. I was the same when you came back from Hell. Might still, to be honest. Anyway, I’ll see you in a bit, okay?”

“Okay, sweetheart.” The certainty in her kiss reassured him he would, in fact, see her in awhile.

Out in the hall, Henry rushed to meet his stepfather. “Is she okay?”

“Stable for the moment. Dr. Whale is running tests to check for lasting damage.”

Henry nodded. “I'm sorry, Killian.”

He looked at his stepson quizzically. “For what?”

“For pushing you when you were grieving.”

“Henry, if you hadn't, your mother wouldn't be alive.” He couldn't bear to consider the alternative. The moments after the battle were excruciating enough. 

“I had this strong gut feeling. It happened once before: when I found out Mom was the Savior and fated to break the curse. I just knew it had to be you.”

“I would've died of a broken heart if it failed.”

“It didn't, so don't think about that. She's going to be okay. We’ll be okay.”

_ It's not that easy, lad.  _ “I hope so. A word of advice, though: better not let the f word slip in either mother’s company, eh?”

Henry nodded. “Right.” 

Granny and Ruby arrived a moment later carrying Neal and Robyn. Snow White immediately retrieved her child, relieved he had survived unharmed. Zelena was also relieved to see Robyn. David advised Snow to take the baby home. She was reluctant at first; she wanted to ensure Emma was unharmed. Her husband promised to update her as soon as they knew. Meanwhile, Regina tried to convince Henry to come with her. Henry didn't budge; he wouldn't rest unless he saw Emma himself. David promised Regina he would take him home. 

After that group departed, David sat next to his friend. “You okay, Killian?”

“Aye, bloody spectacular.” He replied. “Why?”

“Just checking on you. Tonight’s been an emotional night.”

“That it has. Speaking of, I'm sorry I pushed you away, mate.”

David shrugged. “No worries. It was only a matter of time. Can't say I wouldn't have done the same thing if the roles were reversed.”

“You were trying to help and I didn't recognize it.”

“All’s forgiven. You saved Emma’s life tonight.”

“I can't believe it actually worked.” Killian paused. “Did you think you could wake Snow White?”

The prince shifted in his seat. “Honestly? No. I was fully expecting kiss her goodbye and go on my way. Fate had other plans, evidently.”

“That plan better include a honeymoon,” Killian muttered.

“It will. You and Emma deserve time to yourselves. I'll watch over the town.” David patted his shoulder. 

“Thank you, David.”

Suddenly, Dr. Whale came down the hall. “David, Killian. I need to see you in my office.”

His stomach sank.  _ Fuck, this probably means something horrible.  _

The trio settled in the doctor’s office a few minutes later. “I called you guys in because I want to show you something.”

“Is it bad?” David asked.

“No. Quite the opposite. I've never seen anything like it.” He turned his computer screen toward them. “Emma has no lasting damage.”

David’s jaw dropped. “How is that possible?”

“I don't know. See, the sword went through her abdomen to her digestive organs. Both her large and small intestines took a hit. She died from excessive blood loss.”

Killian shuddered. His shirt still bore stains from the scene. 

“When she was revived, her organs were healed as well. The only explanation I can think of is some kind of powerful magic.”

“True Love’s Kiss.” Killian murmured. 

“Right. That being said, she is cleared to go home. I recommend rest since she might be a little weak from losing too much blood.”

Killian exhaled in relief. Not only was his wife alive, she escaped without physical trauma. Mental was another story. At least for now, they could go home and crash. “Where is she?”

“Changing into a t-shirt and sweatpants I found in hospital storage. She’ll be out shortly.”

“Thank you, Dr. Whale.” Killian whispered. 

“You're welcome. Now go home. It sounds like you had a hell of a night.”

“Quite an understatement.” David replied. “Thank you. We’ll sleep soundly.”

Back in the waiting room, Killian’s resolve started to crumble. Emma’s clean bill of health should excite him; yet only disbelief runs through his veins. Gideon murdered his wife; he witnessed it with his own eyes. He should be mourning her and fighting his darkness onset by grief. Instead, he was waiting for her to walk out of the hospital unharmed. Killian never considered himself a religious individual, but some kind of divine intervention had happened tonight. He didn't know whether it was Zeus or another deity. In any case, the universe had conspired to work out in their favor.

Emma arrived a few minutes later in a baggy t-shirt three sizes too large and sweatpants her tiny frame drowned in. Still, Killian thought she looked beautiful. Henry reached her first, practically sprinting down the hall to hug her. She hugged back, holding him for a few moments. Her face was worn from the battle, emotions catching up with physical toll. David glanced at Killian before approaching Emma and Henry. The prince hugged her next with his trademark head cradling. Then the trio talked quietly for a few minutes, ending with David and Henry departing.

Once she saw her husband, Emma rush _ ed _ to him _.  _ She was in his arms before Killian could protest. He buried his face in her neck, inhaling her fragrance. Tears peered through his eyes.  _ She’s actually here. Not now, mate. If you start, you won’t stop.  _

“Love,” he murmured. “Oh, love.”

“I'm here, babe. Are you okay?”

The questioned stunned him. Considering everything that had happened, his feelings should be the least of her worries. “I'm alright. How's your abdomen?”

She raised her shirt again to expose the wound. A bandage had been wrapped around her midsection to protect for infection and further injury. “Fine. Dr. Whale cleared away the dried up blood and the cut is sealed shut. He kept gawking at it like a middle school crush he couldn't keep his eyes away from.”

“You'd think he'd be used to magic living here.”

“Maybe not this type, though. I had a dirty thought when he talked about the sword.”

Killian raised a questioning brow. “Oh?”

“My first reaction was,not the type I want to jab me, that's for sure.”

_ How could she remember that at a time like this?  _ “Ah, I see.”

“Decided against saying anything because that would have gone over his head.”

“Good decision, lass.” He cleared his throat. “As much as I appreciate your attempt at levity, I can't escape the gravity of my emotions.”

Emma cupped his cheeks. “We’ll feel them together. You and me.”

The combination of tenderness and honesty soothed Killian’s aches. “Thank you,” he croaked. 

She kissed his forehead. “I'll get us home, okay?”

Killian merely nodded in response. Anything else would break the dam impeding the flood. 

At the snap of a finger, their surroundings dissipated and reemerged as their bedroom. He stopped in his tracks, glancing between their location and the lass in his arms.  “You shouldn't be here…” he muttered.

Emma scrunched her face. “What are you talking about?”

“You shouldn't be alive. I saw you die.” He sniffled as leakage peeked through. “I saw him murder you with that filthy weapon.”

Understanding dawned on Emma.  “Here, let's peel off some layers.” She helped him slide off his jacket before removing her own and draping them over a chair. 

_ She's the one who died yet I'm a bloody mess _ .  _ God, I'm a weakling.  _ He sighed as liquid streamed down his cheeks.

“You're not weak. Come with me.” She led him towards their queen bed. 

_ Open book, I suppose _ . He sat down and bent over to take off his shoes. Emma beat him to the punch, removing both his and hers within seconds. 

“You’re a marvel,” he chokes out. 

“It's my turn to take care of you.” She unbuttoned his shirt sleeve. “Do you want to take your brace off?”

_ I can't risk hurting you.  _ He nodded sharply. “Shoulder, love.” 

“Oh, right.” His wife made quick work of his shirt buttons and slid the garment off his shoulders to reveal a bare chest and leather brace.  

Under normal circumstances, Killian would have made an innuendo laced remark about trying to get him naked. However, the current weight of his emotions was too heavy to carry.

Emma unbuckled his brace with finesse and compassion. It amazed Killian how she treated his mangled limb. It used to be a centuries long reminder of what had been stolen. Now it was merely a part of the man she loves. Her acceptance in turn allowed him to do the same. 

After removal, Emma stroked his arm until she reached his stubbed wrist. She kissed all over, the adoration in her eyes breaking the overflowing dam. 

He cries earnestly, overcome by how much she loves him and how close he had come to losing her for good. She lies them both on the bed and cradles him in her arms. He hugged back with ferocious intensity. He had to know she's real, that True Love’s Kiss truly saved her.

_ Thank God I took off my hook.  _ The strength of his hold on Emma could've accidentally hurt her. She caressed him silently. Words were never her strong suit. She spoke in the language she knew best: touch. He felt her love by the stroke of his hair, the rub on his back or the soothing “shh” when his cries got too severe.

Eventually the well dried and Killian’s bloodshot blue eyes met her empathetic green. “Sorry, Swan.” He croaked. 

“Why? Because you were vulnerable?  Because Killian Jones finally opened his gates and let someone hold him through a painful moment? You have nothing to be sorry for, baby.”

He chuckled half heartedly. “Well, I thought it was permanent. Liam and Milah both were.  Then a bloody true love’s kiss happens.”

Emma frowned. “You make that sound like a bad thing.”

“No, of course not.” He sniffled and wiped his eyes. “Even living in a magic land, you don't necessarily believe in it. Life burned me far too many times. Therefore, I don't automatically think there's a magical fix to everything.” 

“Then, how did you do it? How did you wake me?”

“Henry.”

She glowed from within. “Of course he did.”

“Gideon stabbed you and I lost my shit, to borrow a modern phrase. I screamed as Dave kept trying to contain me. I pushed him away then threw myself over your body. You felt...” his throat tightened as he searched for the right word. “Limp. Like a dead weight with no independent thoughts.”

“Was it like that with Liam and Milah, too?”

He nodded, tears falling once again. “Exact same. No word in the English language could define my despair at that moment.”

She wiped his tears away. “I'm sorry you had to feel that, Killian. You've experienced enough hurt in life already. I tried my best to protect you.”

“It's okay, Emma. I understand the necessity.”

She gripped his hand, not accepting his dismissal. “Doesn't negate how you feel. I'm sorry I turned you into a Dark One. That decision was fueled by panic and fear. I couldn't bear losing you.”

_ That's Archie speak if I've heard heard it. She's right, though.  _ “I'm sorry I used those experiences against you. The magic magnified my anger and hurt. It doesn't excuse the vile barbs I spewed at you. However, please know I don't believe a word I said.”

Finally, her own tears emerged. “We've hurt each other in numerous ways and the damage won't be easy to fix.”

“No, but nothing worth having is ever easy Swan. I'm in this for the long haul.”

“So am I. I love you, husband.”

“I love you too, wife.”

Emma grasped her husband’s hair and pulled him closer for a kiss. The exchange tasted like salty remnants of tears shed. Yet comfort and hope existed, too. They were in each other’s arms; nothing else mattered now. This kiss was only the beginning.

Killian cleared his throat after they concluded. “Oh, I didn't finish talking about Henry.”

“You don't have to if you don't want to.”

“I can handle it.” He cleared his throat. “I cried for a few minutes. Worst bloody time of my life. Then Henry came over and we hugged. He immediately believed you could be saved. Whereas I accepted you were dead. The human senses didn't indicate anything to the contrary.”  

Emma nodded, encouraging him to continue.

“By his logic, if Zeus could bring back the dead,why couldn't True Love’s Kiss? Then asked me if I was your True Love. I didn't know right away. Even though we passed the test in the Underworld, an inkling of doubt lingered because Hades could have tainted or twisted it somehow. I said we weren't in the right circumstance. Finally he says, Fuck circumstances. The strength in his voice convinced me I had to try. So, I kissed you and here we are.”

Emma raised her brow. “I'm not a big fan of him cursing. But I can't talk because my language isn't the cleanest in the world.”

“I told him at the hospital he better not let either you or Regina hear him say that.”

“Good call. Do you doubt now?”

“No. Not a single iota.”

She sighed. “There's some beautiful metaphor in your reactions that I can't think of on top of my head.”

“Time for analysis has passed. Now I'd like to simply hold you.”

Emma hummed in agreement. “I'd love that, babe.”

The couple entwined limbs with one another. No one could tell where one ended and the other began. The closeness pressed on his diaphragm. Killian didn't mind; it beat the alternative of sobbing over her dead body. They held each other wordlessly. Beating hearts and pulsing breaths were enough for now.

Despite this, Killian had a hard time believing she was alive. She died right in front of his eyes. Every logical orifice indicated he should be alone. But he wasn't. He ran his hand and wrist across her back and legs. Emma was there: soft and supple skin, golden locks like silk and perfectly fit frame in his crevices.  _ Please Zeus don't take this away from me. I'm in heaven right now. _

“Emma?” He whispered later. 

“Hmm?”

“Are you sure this isn't some bloody illusion some villain we haven't met yet conjured up?”

“Yes, Killian. I'm alive and have no intentions of going anywhere.”

He rubbed his lips together. “Just to forewarn you, I'll probably take awhile to let go of that fear. You don't forget about your True Love dying in one night.”

She smiled knowingly. “I felt the same way after you came back from the Underworld. Hadn't really made peace with that feeling before the visions started and all hell broke loose from there.”

“Blimey, the cricket’s going to see a helluva lot of us, isn't he?”

Emma laughed, the most magical sound he’d heard all night. “Apparently so. We’ll deal, though. We’re a team, aren't we?”

“Aye. Quite a good one at that. I can't believe how quiet it is.”

“Why?”

“I'd gotten so used to chaos, I feel restless without it.”

Emma hummed in understanding and brushed ebony strands behind his ear. “We have our whole lives to adjust. Besides, aren't you the one who said to enjoy the quiet moments?”

He smiled. “That I did, my love. What about you? You're handling this perfectly.”

His wife shook her head. “No. I'm just numb. I've felt so much over 48 hours that I can’t anymore. So, it hasn't truly hit me what happened. You'll hold me when it does, right?”

“Of course, darling. This won't be a one time thing. Many nights either one or both of us will need support. We’ll heal together, piece by piece.”

“I wish it was. You and I both know trauma doesn't go away with a finger snap.”

“Even if it could, I wouldn't pay that price. I like being honest. I hadn't realized how exhausting keeping up an act is.”

“You don't need to do that anymore. You're safe with me.”

“As you are with me.”


End file.
